


Spirit Day Aftermath

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Spirit Day, anikishipping, hornetshipping - Freeform, idolshipping, one sided gx rivalshipping, one sided tutorshipping, one sided valentineshipping, widowshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Chazz and Bastion have a discussion on the night Duel Monster's Spirit Day ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Day Aftermath

"Gah, those losers not appreciating the efforts of a real cosplay. Don't they know how much money this costs?" Chazz mumbled to himself, annoyed at the other cosplays he saw today. Some were notable though, like the Dark Magician Girl who appeared earlier that day. _Syrus and Chumley didn't bother with costumes, although the blue-haired boy wore a huge pink bow. That doesn't even count, though. What the Hell was up with Jaden's?! He was this, he was that, he was all over the place! What was Bastion again, a tiger of some sort?_ As his mind browsed through his memories of today, he came across a particular one, seeing Alexis in her costume. She, along with her friends Mindy and Jasmine, dressed up as 'Harpy Sisters'. As the vision of his crush came into his mind, he began blushing. _Oh, my Alexis...you looked so beautiful in your costume...I mean, you always look beautiful but..._ Before Chazz could think about his 'Lexi' more, he began to trip. "Aaah! No, don't you dare make me fall!" yelled Chazz, at his XYZ-Dragon Cannon cosplay. The Princeton boy didn't take notice of how he was walking in his heavy costume, clumsily trying to step over a medium-sized rock on the way back to his dorm. "If you make me fall, I'm going to sue your company!" Chazz panicked as he tried to keep his balance, but ended up falling on his stomach with a loud 'thud'. Well, the costume covering his front anyway. "Dammit!" groaned Chazz, unable to get off the ground. "That's it, I'm getting a refund!" His costume was just too heavy, and the only possible way to stand up from the ground was to get some assistance.

  
"Need some help?" was the voice of a gentle, British duelist.

  
Bastion Misawa was standing next to the fallen Slifer, still in his Amazoness Tiger cosplay. He didn't have time to change, as he was helping clean up the mess caused by the ceremonies from earlier before. No one thanked him for his kindness though, the others just completely ignored him. That was normal, though. No matter what kind deed or amazing dueling feat Bastion did, no one took note of it. The students at Duel Academy even forgot that Bastion existed! He didn't like how he was treated, but day by day, he was trying his best to get used to it. Occasionally he'd do his best to get noticed but, he always failed. So, he created his very own Duel Monsters cosplay, instead of buying any or borrowing from the school. Surely, dressing up as the monster that looked like a Shadow Rider's pet would cause some sort of notice, right? Wrong. Bastion just ended up on the sideline of ignorance. A parallel universe where he could see all, but no one could see him. The Ra never understood why this happens to him, as he believed that he was a respectable human being. So, why all the ignorance towards him? This was one equation that he just couldn't solve.

  
"Excuse me, Chazz...it seems you have fallen over," stated the analyst.  
"Uh, no fuckin' duh!" shouted Chazz. "What else does it look like?!" This made Basion sigh and shake his head at the othe's rudeness, but he knew that he was facing Chazz Princeton, who is known for his crankiness and stubborness.   
"Let me help you, Chazz..."  
"No! I only just fell down, Misawa! I can get up by myself!" lied the Princeton. He began to try again,but he just easily failed as he did last time. He really needed some help.  
"Chazz, please let me..." he offered his hand, before realising that Chazz could not reach to the Ra.   
"Go away, I'm fine!" Chazz did a final attempt of standing up, before finally giving up. Bastion sighed, waiting for Chazz to give the signal that he needed help. "...Well? Aren't you going to help me?"  
The Ra just folded his arms; it was one of his common traits, but no one seemed to notice.  
"Funny, I thought you didn't need my help."  
This just irritated the Slifer more. "Ugh, just help me would you?!"

  
Bastion sighed again and walked towards Chazz's head. He knelt down and placed his hands on Chazz's helmet. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, Misawa?" questioned the cranky cosplayer.  
"Well," said Bastion. "I thought it'd be easier for you if we removed your costume first, so you could stand up easily. Is that okay?"  
"Ugh, whatever!" groaned the Princeton. "Just get it over and done with!" And with that, Bastion held on tight to the helmet and pulled. It was easily taken off, thanks to Bastion's strength, however this was a little too rough for Chazz.  
"Oi, be careful! You could've ripped my head off!"  
"But I didn't. Besides, I couldn't do such a thing, as I was only removing a part of your costume."  
"Whatever, just remove the rest!"

With another sigh, Bastion helped removing the various parts of the XYZ-Dragon Cannon cosplay off Chazz. As the Ra helped, the Slifer complained. Eventually, all that was left was a Princeton in his shoes, pants and purple long-sleeved top. The cosplay parts ere neatly arranged next to Chazz, who was now sitting up. Bastion decided to sit next to the other, seeing that Chazz wasn't bothering to stand up. "Uh, what're you doing, Misawa?" asked Chazz, questioning the Ra's reasoning to sit.  
"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing," he answered. "Why are you still sitting down? You're not in your cosplay anymore...do you need help getting up?"  
"No!" snapped Chazz. "That outfit was heavy, you know? Let me rest, for crying out loud!"  
"Sorry..." sighed Bastion. He looked at Chazz and saw him look at the sky, almost nonchalantly. He took note of the Princeton boy's scruffy hair, which was a result of the helmet from before. It was rare to see Chazz's hair out of place, as he always neatly brushed it everyday. It was different to Bastion, but he liked it. It made the raven-coloured hair look so soft...  
"What the Hell are you staring at, Misawa?" said Chazz, breaking the short silence. The British duelist hesitated.  
"Oh, uh...just you! That's all. I mean, I wasn't staring, I just happened to glance at you and you saw me doing just that..." This made Chazz give the other a suspicious look.  
"Right...don't do that again."  
"Uh, okay..."

  
The two students were sitting on the ground, both staring at the stars. They didn't seem to bother each other, as they were stuck in their own personal thoughts. Chazz was thinking about Alexis and how he wishes to be with her. It was obvious with his dreamy-like grin and blush over his face. Bastion looked over at Chazz again and easily analysed Chazz's basic thoughts.  _Chazz's love for Alexis_ , thought Bastion.   
 _He's so smitten with her...his affection towards her is so cute...I'm awfully jealous._  Yes, the Ra had a crush on Chazz Princeton. It was quite an unusual one too. The kind analytical genius, who takes pleasure in mathematical activities, science and sport, taking interest in the brash former Obelisk, with his only known interests including dueling, Alexis Rhodes, showing off and defeating Jaden? It seemed difficult to comprehend, but Bastion didn't matter. He loved Chazz, and he had been in love with him for a very long time. He began thinking about when he first fell in love with him...

  
 _Chazz...I remember when I first saw you during the entrance exams. You were in Obelisk Blue, and you looked down on all of us soon-to-be newcomers to Duel Academy, scoffing at anyone who lost a duel. After I won my duel, I glanced at you and you raised an eyebrow. I wasn't so sure as to why, but for the remainder of that day, I couldn't stop thinking about that look you gave me. Upon my arrival to the Academy, I learned your name. Chazz Princeton of Obelisk Blue. You were supposed to be the champion youth, the uprising brother of the Princeton Group. That's what I overheard from many other students back then. When I first watched your duel with Jaden Yuki, I was amazed at both of your dueling abilities. I couldn't help but focus on your stubborn attitude...I didn't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about it. A day before my duel with you, I would be against a strong duelist. And this was a chance for me to go into Obelisk Blue, proving my excellence in dueling and Duel Monsters. The next day, however, I was quite upset that I found one of my decks thrown into the ocean. Realising that you would've done this to escape a loss...I was quite disappointed yet, confused. Were you that desperate? There is nothing wrong with losing, Chazz. After my duel with you though, I noticed a hint of sadness in your eyes. I just thought you couldn't handle the demotion very well after losing to me and yelling at me, but this is was something different. I didn't know what it was, but I knew you were fearing more than just demotion...and I slightly felt bad. I felt even worse though upon hearing that you disappeared from the school. Only a day after our duel, and you were gone. There were a few searches for you, as it seemed that not many of the students cared about you. But, I did. I wasn't so sure why, but I needed to find you. While some of my friends did their own little activities, I went searching for you by myself. Using formulas in my mind on how to find you and where you could be, I still couldn't find you. Figuring out what drove you away was somewhat easy though, you were defeated. I didn't think your loss would affect you this badly...however your return from North Academy cleared everything up._

  
Bastion stopped his thoughts and closed his eyes. He began to think of the moment when he realised everything.  _As you walked upon the harbour in your new uniform representing the school, my eyes lit up. This was a new you, I could tell from the start. Your cocky attitude remained the same, but you were somewhat more confident that before. Hearing your voice, seeing your face...I missed it. I truly did. But, why did I miss you so much? Yes, you were a worthy opponent whomed I defeated, but...all these formulas, all these equations figuring out why I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about you...the answer was right there! I was in love with you, Chazz Princeton. And I always will be._  The Ra opened his eyes, and began staring at Chazz, who wasn't paying attention. He smiled at the raven-haired boy, and began blushing. He found Chazz to be incredibly adorable and very attractive.  _But this realisation, this...solved equation for why I always thought about you...I didn't think it made sense! I mean, I truly believed that love and relationships was an illogical emotion, which was unimportant. It would only ruin concentration on study and duelling. Love had no importance whatsoever. But, later on after seeing many of our students affect by love...I had to actually admit that I was in love with you. Your adorable grey eyes, that beautiful face of yours, your attitude...I could go on. But, I am attracted to you, Chazz, and I will never get over that._  The British Ra's smile then came to a frown, as he began to think of the other problem he resolved about Chazz.

  
 _Your disappearance from Duel Academy...I figured out after watching the Interschool duel with you and Jaden. As evidenced from the way your brothers treated you after you loss, and with Jaden backing you up, I saw that you were under pressure from your family. I was so glad Jaden spoke up and defended you, because no one should ever treat you like that, Chazz. Like when you had to face your oldest brother to fight for the school, you seemed quite discontent with the idea. But, you were so determined...Whenever someone makes fun of you or portrays you in the most offensive way possible, I always feel like standing up for you, as you never deserve to be humiliated! You are an amazing duelist, Chazz, and I admire you so much._

  
"Hey! What did I say about staring at me?!"  
Bastion was caught staring at his crush once again and like last time, he hesitated to answer. "S-sorry, I was just thinking.."  
"Thinking about what, Misawa?!"  
"Must you know what I've been thinking, Chazz?"  
"I need a reason for why you were staring at me! It's giving me the creeps!"  
Bastion was unsure if he was to take offense or not, but he decided to tell. Not what he was currently thinking, but anther issue that has been going on in his mind.  
"I was just thinking about..."  
"About what?!"  
Bastion sighed. "About how Alexis doesn't like you back."  
The Ra earned a death stare from the Princeton youth. He abhored any mention about Alexis not returning his feelings .   
"She does so! She's in love with me, she just doesn't know it yet!"   
Bastion sighed. "You know she likes Jaden..."  
This just angered Chazz even more. "Yeah, well...that slacker doesn't like her! So, I still have a chance!" He stood up and walked over to Bastion, looking down on him. "Why were you even thinking that anyway? Do you like her or something??"  
Bastion frowned at the statement. "No, I don't."  
"That's the only reason you'd be thinking about that, Misawa! You're in love with her!"   
Bastion stood up, no longer being looked down by the Slifer. "Chazz, I do not like Alexis in such a way, okay?! Do I look like Mindy or Jasmine to you?"  
"...What?"  
 _Oh no_ , thought Bastion. _I wasn't supposed to say that...now Chazz is going to be all upset if I have to explain..._  
"I don't understand your question, Bastion. Of course you don't look like Alexis' best friends."  
"Well, uh..." Bastion was going to have to say it. "Mindy and Jasmine are in love with Alexis and..uh...Alexis is in love with them as well."

Chazz widened his eyes as he went silent, but not long before resuming back to his normal expression, only crankier. "E-excuse me? The fuck type of lie is that?!"  
"Chazz, this is no lie..."  
"Yes, it is! You said Alexis likes Jaden!"  
"Well, she's in love with her girlfriends now and--"  
"Shut up, just shut up, okay?! I don't believe you, and I never will!"  
"Chazz, please...try to understand..."  
"Just shut up!" The Slifer was thinking about slapping the other across the face, but he couldn't do it. The Ra's costume covering parts of his face would block the attack and also Chazz didn't feel like doing something so low to Bastion. He never admitted or shown it, but he cared for the young, math-loving genius. Even his anger couldn't hurt him.  
"I'm sorry, Chazz..."  
"I will never believe you, Misawa."  
Taking note of that sentence, Bastion realised that he had to convince Chazz about the truth, or else he'll find out for himself, putting himself in a huge mess, with no one there to comfort him. He then grabbed into Chazz's arm and began walking.  
"H-hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!!" yelled a confused, angry Princeton. Bastion remained silent as he took Chazz, holding on as best as he could with his furry Amazoness Tiger paws. Bastion stopped as he found Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, still in their costumes.

"Over here," said Bastion as he took Chazz behind a nearby bush. It was a big rough bush, which was good because Chazz's styled hair was easy to notice. Bastion didn't think his costume would be noticed, but he ducked down just in case. Chazz began to hit Bastion's clutching paw with his free hand, struggling to break free.   
"Let go of me, you lying piece of shit!" yelled the Chazz, wanting to just leave to his Slifer dorm.   
"Ssshh!" whispered Bastion as he placed his other paw over Chazz's mouth, hoping to quiet him down. "Please Chazz, watch through the leaves. It'll be unfortunate but...you need to know." Chazz gave Bastion yet another deathly stare but then he looked through the bushes along with Bastion, just out of curiousity and worry. The two sat and watched the three Obelisk girls, chatting to each other. While Bastion was hoping that some form of romance was to occur, Chazz just stared at his dear 'Lexi'.  _Oh, she's so cute..._  Here come the smitten thoughts again.  _My sweet lil' Lexi, all pretty in her costume. She looks great with pink hair, well...she looks great in any hair colour and any outfit! Cosplay, uniforms, dresses...oh wow..._

As Chazz's thoughts went on, his face began turing red. It was hard to notice due to Bastion's paw nearly covering Chazz's entire face, only leaving room for his eyes to watch but as Bastion quickly looked at Chazz's eyes, he could tell that his crush was thinking of the Queen of Obelisk, which made him sad as the Princeton boy's heart was about to be crushed.

  
Mindy and Jasmine gave Alexis kisses on her face, which is resulting in the Rhodes sister laughing. "Girls, girls!" giggled Alexis. "I really need to go find my brother. He went out somewhere and I have to go find him. He probably went off to practice with his ukelele."  
"A song for Zane, right?" asked Mindy.  
"Most likely, yes," answered Alexis. "I can't have him staying up all night. I might be the younger sibling but sometimes I'm the more responsible one." She sighed.  
"Well, good luck finding him! That dork could be anyway!"  
"I'll find him. Seeya Mindy! Seeya Jasmine! I love you!" said the blonde as she walked off to find her strange brother.  
"We love you too, Alexis!" shouted the other two back to her, as the left to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.

  
And all this, was seen by Chazz Princeton with Bastion Misawa.

  
As the girls disappeared from their view, Bastion removed his paw from Chazz's mouth and sighed. "Now, do you believe me, Chazz?" he spoke as he turned to the Princeton. He suddenely becamed worried as he saw Chazz's silent tears rolling down his cheek. "Oh my God, Chazz!" Bastion felt really guilty now. "I'm so sorry..."  
"No, you're not!" yelled Chazz, as he stood up quickly, looking straight down at Bastion, who was still sitting. "Y-you deliberately showed me this to make me feel bad, a-and to prove that I-I can't have anyone, didn't you?"  
"W-what? Chazz, no! I had no intention of hurting you, I just...didn't want you to find out for yourself..." The Ra then stood up, and held his arm out. "I don't have a tissue here with me or a handkerchief...but if you want, you can wipe your tears on my arm."  
Chazz, still having a face full of tears, looked at Bastion and his arm. He thought about the Misawa's kind and considerate nature, blushed and took back what he said earlier. But then he quickly pushed away Bastion's arm and shouted at the other duelist.   
"W-what kind of person would want their costume wrecked by saltwater, huh?"  
"Well, Chazz...I don't care if my costume gets ruined. As long as I'm helping you out, I don't mind one bit."  
This resulted in Chazz's faint blush to become more visible. "No, I'm fine I just...don't understand..."  
"What don't you understand?" asked Bastion, not taking any notice of the Slifer's blush, as he was only focusing on the sad tears that escaped the Princeton's grey eyes.  
"I-I thought...she liked Jaden, but he doesn't l-like her back.... a-and she likes...males so I-I thought....I could have a chance with her!" Chazz's silent tears became loud sobs of sadness. His heart breaking was one of the most painful things that happened to him. Life has brought him many misfortunes before but, this has must've been one of the worst.

  
Chazz kept on crying loudly, loud enough for the entire Academy to hear. His pain affected Bastion; being in love with the Slifer made him worry and care for him. So, without any warning, Bastion hugged him. Bastion's only motivation right now was to care for Chazz, and comfort him. Chazz was surprised at the action, having orange arms wrapped around him, forcing his face to feel the smooth warmth of the costume. It felt really nice to the Princeton, so he remained put and began to calm down.  
"...Why are y-you hugging me...?" asked Chazz quietly, as his throat was sore from sobbing.  
"Because I care, and I want to be here for you," whispered the Ra.  
"...That's really nice of you, Bastion..." Not taking note of the name change, Bastion continued hugging.  
"You deserve to be happy, Chazz. Don't you worry, there is someone who loves you, so...you'll still get a chance at love..."  
Hearing this comment, Chazz immediately broke away from the warm hug, as if he was somewhat offended. "Alexis is the only girl I-I like! And I don't understand how she could like Jaden then two other girls! How does that even work?!"  
"Well, Chazz...someone may have multiple crushes until they are with the right person...or people..."  
"B-but, she changed gender preference..."  
"Yes, Chazz. From my understanding, Alexis Rhodes likes both boys and girls. It's really simple to figure out, you know."  
Chazz blinked. "Wait, liking two genders...? That's...normal...?"  
"That's correct. There are a few different sexualities where you like both genders...did you not know this, Chazz?"  
"Oh, uh....I knew something about it..." Chazz looked away, and began to think.  _So...I'm not strange? I'm...normal?_  He then looked at Bastion again. "So, let me get this straight. If one liked boys and girls, there's nothing wrong with it?"  
"Exactly."  
Chazz wiped his wet face with his hands, and grew a tiny smile. "Then I still have a chance..."

Bastion tilted his head in curiosity. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh, Bastion!" spoke the Slifer, who's grin grew wider. "You've put me in a good mood, so I guess I should thank you!"  
Bastion, still confused at Chazz's sudden mood change, decided to smile at the Princeton. If his crush was happy, then he was happy. "Thank me for what, Chazz?"  
"For clearing things up! I mean, if I can't have Alexis, I have someone else in mind..."  
"Oh, and who may that be, if I can ask?"  
"Hmm...well, I'll tell you," spoke an unusually happy Chazz. He seemed so glad that nothing could stand in his way and ruin his perfectly good mood. As he began to speak, he blushed due to embarrassment. "...I like the slacker...don't tell anyone!" Despite the former Obelisk's happiness, Bastion's mood went down. He was going to have to tell his crush yet another unfortunate truth.  
"Um, Chazz..." spoke the Ra quietly, not wanting to bring up the news. "I really, really don't want to burst your bubble, but..."  
"But what, Bastion?"  
"About Jaden...he's uh, taken as well...."

  
The Slifer's mood immediately dropped down, due to hearing that comment. He just stood there, silent, looking at the ground. "No..." Chazz said faintly, but loud enough for Bastion to hear.  
Bastion felt extremely guilty for his previous statement, but it was the truth. And he didn't want Chazz to find out for himself, with no one to comfort him. "I'm very sorry, Chazz...Jaden is with Syrus. I thought you knew..."   
His voice still faint from sadness and shock, Chazz spoke. "I didn't know..."

  
The Ra sighed. He made his crush upset, again. For the second time tonight.  _Why do I keep screwing up?_  thought Misawa.  _All I want for him is to be happy, and all I'm doing is making things worse! He'd be much better off if I didn't exist at all, then I wouldn't crush his heart every five minutes! I want to help but nothing will work anyway! I'm somewhat glad I'm not with Chazz, because if I was...then I'd be such a failure of a boyfriend! Why am I so worthless?_

Bastion's mind made him more upset, thinking of such thoughts. His eyes began to tear up, but Bastion quickly turned away so the one he loved so much wouldn't have to see. Chazz however was not crying, as the terrible news put him in a motionless-like state. However, he saw the Amazoness Tiger cosplayer turn away, and he began to question it.  
"Bastion...what are you doing...?"   
"I'm sorry..."  
"Bastion, it's okay...i-it's not your fault..."  
"Yes, it is!" Bastion raised his voice as he gained more tears coming from his eyes. He began to sob, with tears ruining his face makeup, making it run down his face with water. "A-all I do is break your heart, making you upset...! I think I'm helping, but I-I'm not! What g-good of a friend am I if I keep u-upsetting you..?" The British duelist kept on sobbing, unable to quiet down. When, suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and saw Chazz Princeton standing in front of him.

"Stop it," spoke the raven-haired Princeton, staring right at Bastion. "Stop your crying, there's no point for tears."  
"B-but," sobbed Bastion. "I made you upset..."  
"I said stop your crying!"  
Bastion sniffed and titled his head at how Chazz was acting.  _Why hasn't he left me all alone? I made him upset yet, he doesn't ignore me??_  His thoughts were interrupted as he felt fabric being wiped onto his face. It was the Slifer, wiping Bastion's face with his purple sleeve.  
"Your face is getting all wet and icky...we can't have that..." Chazz didn't mind the wet makeup getting onto his shirt. He could easily just hide it under his black North Academy jacket later. All that mattered now was taking care of someone he has secretly cared about for ages. Bastion just stood there, allowing his face to be wiped.

  
After Chazz was done, he sighed. "It's not your fault, Bastion. It's okay, there is no need to cry."  
"But...both people you like are taken, and I made you upset by telling you so!"  
"Bastion, shut it. I do not want you upset with a messy face anymore, okay?" The Ra blushed at Chazz's concern for him. "Please, just don't be sad."  
"I-I'll try..." Bastion sighed. "I mean, I do care about you Chazz...and I never intended for you to get upset. I know how you feel about loving someone who doesn't love you back..."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah...I liked Jaden too..." Yes, as much as the Ra loved the Princeton boy, he was also very fond of Jaden Yuki. Of course, no one knew about that either, as Jaden started to date Syrus just before Bastion was about to reveal his feelings. However, this caused the former Obelisk to raise an eyebrow.  
"Jaden? You liked...Jaden?! What the hell?!"  
"W-what's wrong, Chazz?"  
"Sorry, I just never thought you likes guys!"  
"Yes, I do...and please stop shouting."  
"I'm sorry...it's just, this whole time I thought..."  
"You thought what?"  
"I thought you were...you know, straight."  
"What? No, Chazz! I like boys!"  
"But what about...Tania?"  
"Huh? What does Tania have to do with any of this?"

  
Bastion was very confused on why Chazz brought up the Shadow Rider that he dueled a while ago. Was it to do with the fact that the Amazoness duelist claimed it to be a 'Love-Marriage Duel'?  
"Aren't you in love with Tania?" asked Chazz, still confused on Bastion liking Jaden.  
"What? No way!" exclaimed Bastion. "I was never in love with her..."  
"But, after you lost to her you were all lovey-dovey! You were like 'My Tania' this and 'My Tania' that!"  
"Chazz, I'm afraid you don't know the whole story," the Ra sighed. "I...was brainwashed."  
"Brainwashed? How?"  
"Chazz, even I don't even know how she did it! But, as we were dueling, I was suddenly 'in love' with her! And...she dumped me afterwards anyway..."  
"Wow, what a bitch. Fuckin' Shadow Riders..."  
"Chazz..."  
"Seriously, what kind of person forces someone to be in love with them for like, five seconds and dumps them? That's just...pure evil!"  
"Although I agree that it is mean, I don't exactly think it's 'evil'..."  
"Whatever. But, your cosplay...isn't it Tania's tiger?"  
"You mean Amazoness Tiger? Yes, she had a pet one named Bass. Why?"  
"Well, I'm questioning on why you chose such a cosplay if you never truly loved her!"

  
The Ra sighed as he looked at his paws. "Well, I'm not entirely sure on why I chose this certain Duel Monster as my costume." Bastion then began to remove his paws and placed them on the ground so he could the head of the tiger off him with ease. After removing it, Bastion's hair became unusually messy, like how Chazz's helmet made his hair untidy. He held the head in his hands, looking at it. "Once, Jaden said that he and I were like the Yinyang in Tao philosophy. He was the Chinese Dragon, while I was the tiger. What he said then was quite intriguing...I guess my other reason is somewhat dedicated to Tania in a way...Even though her love for me was fake, it was nice to have someone notice me..."  
"Bastion..."  
"I've never had anyone wanting me like Tania did before, Chazz. Yes, she brainwashed me and yes, I do not like girls romantically, but..."  
"Shut up."  
"E-excuse me?"  
"I said, shut up."

  
Bastion stopped looking at his headpiece and looked at Chazz, who seemed to be...smiling? No, the Princeton youth was not smirking, he was displaying a genuine smile on his face. Once again, this confused Bastion, causing his head to tilt. "I-I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?"  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong!" smiled Chazz. "This whole time, I thought you liked girls but...you're gay!"  
"Yes, Chazz," replied the Ra, still tilting his head in confusion. "I am gay, but I don't understand why you want me to be quiet over that. And I'm lost over your sudden happiness..."  
"Bastion, I'd tell you why I'm happy, but I cannot take you seriously right now."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Because you look ridiculous in your cosplay right now! I mean, you lost your paws and your head, you look like a silly tiger! And I wanted you to shut up so I can speak."

  
Bastion looked at himself and began to laugh. He was quite happy that his crush's mood changed to a positive one, but he was eager to find out why. "Well, I guess I do look a bit silly, don't I?" laughed Bastion. "I suppose I should head back to my dorm and get out of this costume." He then proceeded to pick up his paws from the ground, but realised they were gone. 'What the? Where are my paws? There were just here!" The British student then looked up to see Chazz holding onto the paws. Well, struggling to hold onto them.  
"What the fuck? Why are these things so heavy?"  
"Oh, Chazz. You don't have to carry them..."  
"But you're already carrying that!" said the Slifer as he tried to point towards Bastion's headpiece while holding onto the paws. Bastion laughed.  
"Chazz, I'll just put everything back on." Misawa then placed his tiger head back on, and took the paws away from Chazz, ending his struggle.  
"Okay, if that's what you want. Why are those things so darn heavy?"  
"It's because of the material inside and outside of the paws, Chazz." Bastion then put the paws back onto his hands, completing his costume once again, minus the face makeup. "I'm surprised you're complaining about the paws' weight, Chazz. Considering your costume..."  
"Hey, mine wasn't even that heavy! Well, I got used to it..."  
"Well, to ensure that the costume would fit properly and not fall apart, I had to use the correct materials and..."  
"Hold up a sec there, Bastion. You made your own costume?!"  
"Yes, Chazz."  
"Huh, that's pretty impressive..."  
Bastion blushed. "Oh, thank you..."  
Chazz smiled. "It's no problem."  


  
"Well, time to head to the Ra Yellow dorm," said Bastion as he adjusted his paws.  
"I'll come with!"  
"Well...that was unexpected..."  
"You want me to tell you why I'm so happy, right?"  
"Yes, but if you don't mind...I would like you to tell me now. I want to know what I said that made you so happy!"  
Chazz sighed and walked a bit closer to Bastion. As he stood there, he looked down and sighed.

 _Bastion.._. the Slifer began to think.  _Despite our minor interactions with each other, I've always liked you. Well, when I was on Obelisk I despised you but...I always thought you were kind of hot. I was pissed that you defeated me in the promotion duel, which made me run away from Duel Academy, finding North. As I returned and settled in Slifer Red, I realised that you were a kind person, not the confident show-off I thought you were when I first duelled you. Like Jaden, Alexis and Syrus, you welcomed me back to the Academy, and although I may not of shown it, I was grateful. Day after day, I would look at you, or we would rarely speak but, as much as I loved Jaden and Alexis, my heart seemed to have room for one more.You're just as kind as Jaden...maybe even more! And you're an incredible duellist, considering that you defeated me. One day, Bastion, you will end up in Obelisk Blue. You will defeat Jaden, I know it. But I'll beat him before you will, of course. I've always found you attractive Bastion, and the fact that others ignore you...that fuckin' pisses me off! I suppose I ignored you too but, my mind was more focused on dueling and Alexis! Why did I chase Alexis mainly other than you and Jaden? Because imagine others seeing The Chazz as a homosexual, that would completely ruin my reputation! And not to mention that my brothers would find out...Oh, it doesn't matter anymore! I have to tell you how I feel, Bastion. I have to finally tell you how much I love you!_

  
"Uh, Chazz?" asked the Ra, bringing Chazz back into reality. "Are you alright?" The Slifer looked back up at Bastion, still smiling.   
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Oh, good. Now, what were you going to tell me? The reason why you're so happy?"  
"Right, right..." retaining his smile, the Slifer blushed bright red across his face. Placing his hand on Bastion's shoulder, he sighed. "I'm happy because...I'm sorry. Can you come a litte closer, Bastion?"  
"Uh, sure," replied the Ra, as he leaned in closer for Chazz. He was expecting some sort of whisper, in case Chazz had a secret to tell and he was worried about anyone hearing them. But, what he got instead...were warm lips touching his own.

  
The Ra's face flushed with pink as he was being kissed by the Princeton. Many formulas and equations ran through his head, figuring out what was going on, and why. But, the answer was so simple, it was literally right in front of him! Chazz Princeton was kissing him, Bastion Misawa. For love. And Bastion could not of been happier. Returning the kiss, Bastion wrapped his arms around Chazz, who automatically did the same. Both the Ra and the Slifer were happily kissing and hugging each other until they ran out of breath. Removing his lips from the other, Bastion sighed, blushing and staring at Chazz. "...Wow..."  
"Yeah," replied Chazz, also blushing and staring at his crush. "Wow..."  
Still having their arms wrapped around each other, the two continued staring..until Chazz began to laugh. Bastion laughed with him.  
"I can't believe you like me back!" laughed the Princeton.  
"Yes, and I can't believe you like me..." replied Bastion, laughing along with Chazz.  
"Ahaha, this is great..."  
"It is..."

  
Chazz began to give Bastion a bigger hug than he gave before. Bastion did the same. The warmth of Bastion's costume made the hug very comfortable for the two, but it wasn't warm enough to protect them from the cold that was approaching.  
"Holy shit!" yelled Chazz as he shook from the sudden cold given from the night. "It's freezing!" Bastion, unable to feel cold due to his costume, continued hugging Chazz to keep him warm. "Well, do you want to go back to your room so you can get nice and cosy?" he asked.  
"I-I thought we were g-going to your room....Eh, I hate this w-weather!"  
"Gosh, Chazz! Are you that cold? You're stuttering!"  
"Can we please just hurry up and get to your room?"  
"But, your costume...we left it near the Slifer dorm..."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, if anyone touches it, I'll kick their ass!"  
"...In a duel, right?"  
"Yes, Bastion. In a duel. Now, let's go already!"  
"Alright then."  
Chazz began to break apart the hug, when suddenly, he was lifted off the ground and was in Bastion's arms.  
"Whoa! What the? Bastion!" laughed the former Obelisk, realising that his new companion was carrying him.  
"I don't want you cold, Chazz. So, if I carry you, you'll have some warmth from my costume. I hope you don't mind..."  
"No, this is fine. This means I get a closer look at your adorable face..."  
Bastion's face just got pinker from that compliment. "Oh, Chazz...what adorable face? The only one I see with one is you!"  
Well, Chazz's face was now completely red. "Oh, I'm not adorable..."  
"Yes, you are..."  
"No, you are! Now, can we just get to your room already?!"  
"Haha, alright then..."

  
Bastion began walking towards the Ra Yellow dorm, carrying his new partner in his arms. Chazz wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck, happy to finally be with someone he loves. The two were incredibly happy at what tonight had become. Bastion Misawa, the often ignored Ra genius, was now with the brash, popular Slifer known as Chazz Princeton. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make the two happier.  
"Hey, Bastion...?" said Chazz, dreamily staring at his new partner.  
"Yes, Chazz?" asked Bastion.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too..."

  
The Ra moved his head down a little to kiss the former Obelisk, who happily returned it.

At the end of Duel Monster's Spirit Day, everyone was happy.

  
Even the ones who least expected it.


End file.
